Long Lost Brothers
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: Orochimaru and Voldemort are long lost brothers! LE GASP. How will the others react towards these gay looking brothers?


**Summary: Orochimaru and Voldemort are long lost brothers! LE GASP! What happens when they meet each other one day? HOW will the others react?!**

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't waste my time writing this ;D

* * *

"Finish them off, Sasuke!" Orochimaru ordered him to.

Naruto and Sakura wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, again, but they ended up in a battle. A battle between Orochimaru and Sasuke s team vs. Naruto, Sakura s team and the enemy team was winning.

"No! Sasuke! You don t have to do this!" Sakura stood there helplessly while Naruto was lying unconsciously.

"I have no choice," that was Sasuke's reply.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark and thunder could be heard. Everyone thought it would rain, but it didn t. Lighting struck down to the ground and there stood an evil looking person.

"Where is Harry Potter?" He snarled.

Sasuke ignored his question and turned to ask him, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am VOLDEMORT! THE EVIL POWERFUL WIZARD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

At that, Naruto woke up and said, "Huh? Whaaat? Goldilocks? You don t look like her and you are _waaaaaaaaay_ too uglier!"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME, YOU IMBECILE!? FOR THAT, I LL KILL YOU WITH MY AWESOME EVIL POWER!!!!!!!"

"Wait a second!"Orochimaru yelled this time. "Did you say that your name is Voldemort? And you re an evil wizard?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I was told that I have a long lost brother who happens to be an evil wizard named Voldemort!" Orochimaru stood there and started freaking out.

Voldemort raised his eyebrow, but only did he realised that he had no eyebrows. "You are ...Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stopped freaking out and nodded.

"Orochimaru?"

He nodded again.

"OROCHIMARU?!"

"_YES_, GODDAMMIT!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two creepy villains with their face expression like this, 0.o while twitching.

Now, Orochimaru and Voldemort s eyes were filled with tears and they were grinning, happily!

"HUG ME, BROTHER!!!" They both yelled simulateneously and ran towards each other in slow motion. (Okay, bad idea. FAST FORWARD) They then gave each other a great big, warm and loving hug!

_Author: Awww . How sweet! Makes me want to throw up_

"OH!" Naruto yelled.

"MY!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke exploded. Nah, just kidding.

"_GOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_Sasuke shrieked the loudest, clutching his jet-black hair and almost ripping them out from his skull.

"What's the matter? Never seen anyone hug before?" Voldemort said.

"Yeah, Sasuke. It's not like its end of the world!" Orochimaru said.

On the contrary, it was. Having to see two weird, creepy looking white-faced villain brothers hugging while crying and laughing at the same time was a bad thing. Yup, it was the END OF THE WORLD!

"_Pffffff_ .." Someone was trying to hold back his/her laughter.

Everyone looked around, searching for the source, but to no avail.

"Oh well. C'mon, brother! Let s have some quality time together!" Voldemort said, happily.

"Sure thing, _brother_! And did I mention that I _love_you?" Orochimaru said, happily.

"I already know that!_ Brother_!" Voldemort replied.

They both held hands and skipped into the forest while grinning like idiots, leaving the three freaked out looking ninjas gaping at the spot.

After that weird incident, Sasuke pleaded Naruto and Sakura to take him back to Konoha because:

One, He finally realized that Orochimaru is creepy and weird.

Two, Orochimaru was kind of gay.

Three, He didn't want Orochimaru to teach him anymore.

Four, Orochimaru was actually _very_ gay.

Sasuke also vowed that he would never return to Orochimaru, because... (Same reason)

"Okay, Sasuke, but only one, I mean, some conditions," Naruto started. "You have to clean my house, wash my dishes, do my laundry, cook me breakfast, lunch and dinner and-"

Before Naruto could finish his conditions, Sakura whacked him on the head and scolded him. After that, they headed back to Konoha village and they kept it a secret and never speak off that incident again, but Naruto had to blab about to everyone in the village and now the whole village knows about it. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya! When they heard about the story, they were laughing like maniacs, clutching their stomachs. This will be great for blackmailing Orochimaru.

Somewhere near that incident area,

"Oh my bloody god. That was the weirdest thing ever!" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah! This will be great news for Hogwarts! I can see it now! _Voldemort and his long haired gay-ish looking brother_!" Ron told Harry and Hermione.

"If it wasn't for Harry covering your mouth to hold back your laughter, we wouldn't be in Hogwarts!" Hermione said.

"Well, Harry was laughing too!"

"It wasn't so loud like yours!" Harry retorted, hands on his hips.

"Come on; let's go back to Hogwarts already." Hermione said.

They agreed and returned to Hogwarts, laughing raucously together.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, what do you think?

Review!


End file.
